Safe
by See Jane Write
Summary: Olivia's thoughts during '180.80' and 'Hostage'. Crossover with Conviction. OA.


Safe

Summary: Olivia's thoughts during "180.80" and "Hostage". Crossover with Conviction. OA.

Spoilers: Conviction- "180.80" / "Hostage".

* * *

"She was fifteen years old!" Elliot exclaimed at the alleged pedophile. The pedophile's lawyer was present, but their investigation was still continuing. Langdon apparently thought his client was innocent. Olivia herself was still shaky on how guilty this man was. Since Elliot was still questioning him, the man was either not guilty or he had something to offer. Whatever it was, Olivia was unsure about how she felt towards the case. 

Something in her stomach was unsettling. She just had that feeling. She could not put her finger on exactly what it was. It might have just been that her dinner the previous night was one too many days left over. Or, it could have been something about the case. In any case, it would not get better if she kept sitting there. She glanced at Elliot before she stood up and headed for the door.

Elliot's eyes almost immediately filled with concern. "Excuse me," he said as he followed Olivia out of the interrogation room. He closed the door behind them then placed his hand on her shoulder. "You ok?" he asked in a concerned tone. This was not the Olivia he knew. Something had to be wrong.

Almost instinctively, Olivia placed her hand on her stomach. "I don't know," she admitted. "It's probably just something I ate. I just need to take some Tums or something."

Elliot nodded at her. "It's ok, Liv," he said. "I've got this. Take all the time you need."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "El, it's not like I'm dying," she told him. "Just give me five minutes."

The two of them exchanged a smile before Elliot turned back towards the interrogation room and Olivia headed down the hallway. Before Olivia could get to her desk, Cragen appeared in front of her. Olivia did not know where he had come from. However, he was nearly out of breath. Something was not right.

"What is it?" Olivia asked fearfully.

"Olivia," Cragen said as he placed one arm around her shoulders and started leading her towards his office, "it's important that you remember that we still don't know a lot. It's probably not as bad as we think it is."

Olivia's stomach lurched. "What don't we know?" she asked fearfully. The two of them entered his office. The blinds were drawn so that no one else could see inside.

Cragen closed his office door. "Olivia, I really think you should sit down."

"Captain…" Olivia warned.

Cragen did not say anything further. He simply turned on the television. It did not matter what channel the television was tuned to. All of the main channels knew what was happening to some small extent. The same clips were being played.

_"I'm sorry. I have to interrupt this immediately. I have just been informed that a gunman has taken over a courtroom,"_ Olivia heard Alex say. Olivia's mouth dropped open as she saw Alex and Alex's deputy Jim Steele turning around as if to go back inside the courthouse.

"You idiot!" Olivia exclaimed as the clip ended and the screen reverted back to the two news anchors in the studio. What was happening? As Alex actually in there? Olivia could not live with the uncertainty. There was a gunman in one of the courtrooms, and Alex possibly was in the courthouse. For all Olivia knew, Alex could be in that courtroom at this very moment.

Olivia had lost Alex once before. Alex had only been back for a couple of months. Olivia could not bear the thought of losing her again. A small tear rolled down her cheek. "Captain," she whispered.

Cragen nodded. Olivia did not have to verbalize her request. "Take the rest of the day off, Olivia."

"Thank you," Olivia choked as she rushed out of the squad room. She knew she should not be running. She did not care. It was Alex. She rushed past Munch and Fin. She had no choice.

The entire ride over to the courthouse was a living hell for Olivia. The worry over what was happening to Alex was too much for her to handle.

Traffic was backed up in front of the courthouse. Olivia assumed that all the other courtrooms were being evacuated. It took almost forty minutes for her to get past the security already in place. She parked and rushed towards the entrance.

"Woah, there, miss," one of the officers stopped her. Olivia did not recognize him. "No courts are in session right now. Building's under a mandatory evacuation."

Olivia shook her head as she pulled out her badge. "Please, I need to get inside," she begged.

The officer shook his head. "And I can't let you do that. We already have enough detectives in there. We can't risk losing anyone else."

"Else?" Olivia repeated his choice of word. "Who have we lost already?"

The officer shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "I can allow you to wait outside until this is resolved, but I can't let you in there. Do we understand?"

Olivia nodded slowly. She did not like it. She had to know that Alex was going to be fine. However, it was her best option in a line of bad options. She stayed as close to the working officers as she could without getting in their way. All of the time, she was worried about Alex. What if something bad did happen to her? What if this really was the end?

Alex had to make it out, Olivia told herself. She just had to. Olivia was not ready to lose Alex again. Olivia was older than Alex. The two of them did not notice the age difference that much, but it was true. Olivia never thought she would lose Alex at such a young age.

Elliot had called her a little after it got dark to assure her that things were going to be ok. Olivia still had heard nothing. About a half an hour ago she had heard Alex's voice on one of the police radios. At least Alex was still alive. No one had gotten to her. She was still safe. "I love you," Olivia whispered at the sound of Alex's voice.

The feelings from when Alex got shot over two years ago were coming back to her. What if something bad were to happen? What if something not as bad happened, but Alex had to be forced into Witness Protection again? Olivia did not know which was worse. Both of them involved her never seeing Alex again. That was never good. She had to hold herself together. All those negative thoughts were not helping her.

Of course, no other thoughts were coming to her mind. All she could focus on was the bad. She thought she had exhausted every tiny possibility of Alex not coming back to her when it happened. The front doors to the courthouse opened. Several of the ADAs that Alex looked over were walking outside. Olivia recognized their faces, but she could not come up with the names. That did not matter. She saw the defendant being arrested. Then she saw Alex.

Alex was still alive. Everything was good. She did not look injured at all. Olivia leapt up from where she had been sitting in the grass and rushed towards the bottom of the courthouse stairs. She threw her arms around Alex and hugged her tightly. "Don't do that to me," she whispered into Alex's golden hair. She rubbed her hands along Alex's back. "You scared me to death."

"I know," Alex said. "I was thinking of you the entire time, I swear," she said as she returned Olivia's hug with just as much intensity. "It's so good to see you."

"I love you," Olivia added. She loosened her hold on Alex, but she still refused to let her out of her sight. "I love you," she repeated.

Alex joined her hand with Olivia's. "I know," she said. "I love you, too."

Olivia squeezed Alex's hand tightly. "Thank God you're safe."


End file.
